The Diary
by Ms Puddle
Summary: Uncle William had given Candy a leather bound diary when she had studied in St. Paul's Academy. Candy had freely expressed her feelings for Terry, but this diary had landed back in Uncle William's hands later. Months after Candy had discovered who Uncle William was, what made him decide to return this diary back to Candy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Mizuki introduced Candy's diary in the Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS, published in 2010). It was on her desk in her dormitory room of St. Paul's Academy, a present from Uncle William. Candy freely expressed herself in her diary, including her innermost feelings for Terry. This diary later landed back in Uncle William's hands because Candy wanted him to understand her decision of quitting school in London.

Through my correspondence with one of my readers, a devoted Albert fan who wishes to remain anonymous, I was inspired by her insights regarding this diary. As a result, I have written this short story to entertain my imagination of what made Albert decide to return this diary back to Candy based on the various letters in CCFS plus the manga version. There are parts that you may find controversial, so you don't have to agree with me. Also, there are some overlaps with my other short stories because they are necessary to make this story understandable.

If you spot any error, please don't hesitate to inform me so that I can fix it. But if you have enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear from you, and feel free to write in your own language!

Last but not the least, I'd like to express my sincere appreciation to this Albert fan, who not only has inspired me, but reviewed my draft as well. This story would not have been possible without her invaluable feedback.

-Ms Puddleglum

**The Diary**

**Chapter 1**

My study is currently basked in the afternoon sun that shines through the wide and tall windows, a set of French style door openings leading to a large patio area. Summer is about to begin, and it's another gorgeous Sunday with blue sky and puffy clouds. Yet I am so tied up with my daily tedious routines, going through the endless documents on my ebony desk.

I give myself a long stretch and make no attempt to stifle a yawn. I lean back on my chair, staring at the world outside the windows. I am really tempted to take a brief respite-to forget about work and just get out to enjoy the great outdoors. Unfortunately, I'm confined here to review all the end of season reports before my trip to São Paulo tomorrow.

Heaving a sigh of exhaustion, I close my eyes and rub my temples, resting my elbows on the desk. I shouldn't complain; I have escaped from my duties most of my life after all. When I recovered from my memory loss last year, I finally made peace with myself and accepted my destined role in the family. The tough times that I had endured after the train accident in Italy had given me a big lesson, knowing that some people, in particular my aunt and my personal assistant, George, had suffered due to my selfish, impulsive action back in Africa.

In fact, it had nearly cost my own life. If I hadn't run into Candy in the hospital where she used to work, I would have died in misery and despair without knowing my true identity.

Talking about that, what does Candy do on a typical Sunday? Frolicking around with the kids under the sun? I miss her very much, even though she was here in Chicago celebrating her birthday with us not too long ago, bringing all children from Pony's Home. It was my idea to invite them all here to stay with us, which undoubtedly caused my aunt lots of headache.

I chuckle to myself, recalling Candy's words in her letter to me, in which she acted like a sorceress, demanding my presence on her big day.

'_...Yes, the birthday of a certain someone! _

_Well, I'll cast a spell on Prince on the Hill!_

_ala hela bla bla gela gola booone!_

_On that day, you will come to Pony's Home to see "the girl who is pretty, whether crying or smiling"! The present for this girl is "your holiday"! To stay with her a lot and talk with her a lot!_

_I think you're now enchanted...'_

She couldn't possibly know how much her birthday wish meant to me. Instead of asking for jewelries, exquisite gowns, or whatever ladies her age would want for birthday presents, she wanted my holiday such that I could talk with her a lot! Her forthrightness touched my heart beyond description.

As a matter of fact, even before I got that letter from her, I had been working hard to prepare presents for her and planned to spend time with her on her birthday, so I had attempted to make some arrangements in order to take a day off, but circumstances didn't allow me.

Yet, although she had come all the way to Chicago as of my request, I could only spend a short time with her due to my frantic work schedule. When she saw the products of my sweat and tears, the refurbished guest room for her plus all the handmade wood furniture inside, her ecstatic look gave me the contentment, which made my hard work and sleepless nights pay off.

"Candy, that's not it. I have some more to show you." So she followed me to the yard behind the stables. There, she got to meet her old friends, Caesar and Cleopatra, the horses she used to take care of when she had worked for the Leagans. She was amazed and absolutely moved to tears.

Regrettably, I had to tell her my reason for leaving her birthday party. I had to go for a short business trip due to some emergency issues. "George is waiting for me in the head office, so I must go now, Candy," I said to her when we were alone without any prying eyes.

She glanced up at me and didn't bother to cover her disappointment, asking, "Now? So soon?"

I nodded my head sorrowfully and pressed my lips to her forehead, saying, "Happy birthday, Candy. I wish you a marvelous time with your friends."

She attempted a strained smile at me. "Thank you for your presents, Albert," she said, barely over a whisper.

So Candy obviously wanted my presence, not my presents. To my dismay, I was the person who upset her on her special day. Yet this was one of the things I loved about her. She trusted me and never hid her emotions from me, unlike the people that I had grown up with, who often put up masks due to the fear of being vulnerable. Nonetheless, her response made me feel guilty, which reminded me of her reply to my invitation, saying, _'I look forward to meeting you in Chicago!'_.

However, I had no other choice. "You're very welcome, but I'm sorry I can't stay any longer."

Then I forced myself to turn away from her, but she cried out, "Wait, my prince!" Next, she threw herself to me and hugged me tight, which brought back the sweet memories of the numerous warm embraces we had shared in the past, especially when I had been amnesiac.

As I closed my arms around her petite frame to breathe in her familiar sweet scent, it seemed ages ago that I had last held her like this. I felt complete again with her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest, letting out a long sigh, and implored, "Albert, please promise me not to work too hard, ok?"

Then she drew herself away from me and looked straight into my eyes, craning her neck upward. Something stirred in me as I stared at her, at the pleading in her sparkling orbs. How I wished I could embrace her a little longer! After today, I didn't know when I would see her face again because she would leave Chicago very soon. Was she thinking along the same line right now? Yet I cleared my head and responded with a small smile, trying my best to keep my voice level, "Sure."

She then gave me such a dazzling smile in return that I had to rein myself in not to pull her back into my arms again. Since time was pressing, she went with me all the way to the front gate, where my chauffeur was patiently waiting for me.

I had composed myself by then, so I put up a cheery face and said to her, "Once again, have a happy birthday, Candy, and enjoy every minute of this special occasion!"

She replied in a murmur, lowering her eyes, "It's not the same without you, Albert."

I lost my words momentarily. "Please write to me, Candy." That was all I could manage after that.

As she nodded, I took her hand and squeezed it briefly before I literally dragged myself to the car. When the car was making a turn, I couldn't help but spin around to check on her and noted that she was still waving at our direction, remaining at the same spot. I steeled myself to look away, slumping down in the seat, for I was afraid I would stop the car so that I could run back to her.

Just then, a loud knock on the door jerks me out of my reminisce. I say aloud, "Come in!"

My personal assistant, George, enters my study with a handful of letters in his hand. I press a hand to my forehead and groan, "No more letters today, George!"

His lips curve up subtly as he places them onto my desk. With a light bow, he says, "Sir William, these got misplaced earlier. I apologize for my oversight. I believe you will need some time sifting through them, so I will come back later to discuss the strategic plan with you for our upcoming trip tomorrow. Now, please excuse me."

His remark makes me curious about those letters, but there is nothing unusual with them until I get to the last one. I recognize her handwriting right away, and I can't wait to tear it open.

'_Dear Albert,_

_Albert! Albert! Albert!_

_Oh? I don't have to call you so loudly again and again? You say you hear me?_

_But I'm so happy, so happy, and I just can't help but call you again and again…_

_Albert, thank you!_

_...'_

A blissful grin has found its way to my face. Candy seemed so happy... so carefree, and it's almost like I can hear her voice right now, eagerly calling my name over and over. There's nothing else in the world that can lift my spirits the way she does.

When I continue to read her letter, it's comforting to know that she was very happy on her birthday here in Chicago, but as I have surmised, she complained about me. I can easily imagine how she pursed her lips in a pout when she wrote this:

'_..._

_But it seems my spell didn't have much effect anymore. I didn't have much time to talk with you._

_You looked really busy… I'm worried about your health._

_Dr. Martin also said you shouldn't overdo it, you know?_

_Could amnesia recur I wonder … I never want it!_

_...'_

Then she went on and talked about the days when we had lived together in the apartment. Those days were undeniably the happiest in my life yet, albeit being penniless and amnesiac. On her own initiative, she took me under her care despite having her personal problems to deal with. She never made me feel that I was a burden to her, and I shall never cease to remember her kindness to me.

'_... I never forget your words — let's share everything with each other.'_

I breathe out a deep sigh here. I sometimes wonder what would have happened to us if I had revealed my true identity to her much earlier, say before my train accident or right after I regained my past memory.

In a nutshell, when I realized that I had unknowingly fallen in love with my adopted daughter, I just couldn't bring myself to come clean with her, fully aware that my recovery would mean the end of my living arrangements with her. Moreover, her broken heart was unquestionably still on the mend from her breakup with Terry, who was also in grief and denial according to the tabloids or newspapers. So naturally, she wasn't ready for a new love, and probably the last thing she wanted in her life then was her guardian being in love with her. Even if I didn't confess my feelings to her, revealing myself as her adoptive father could risk losing her friendship forever.

Hence, hiding my recovery, I remained by her side and continued to behave like her big brother, supporting her in whatever way I could. I even proposed to her that we would share everything with each other, both painful and delightful things. I meant it with all my heart then. As days went by, my love for her deepened though I had been in constant debate with myself, asking the same question in my head, _what are you going to do with her?_, which led to the same answer, _wait and see_.

Months had passed, and one night I stumbled upon the fact that our neighbors had discovered that I was not really her brother, so I made a wrong move. I chose the escape path, disappearing from her life without telling her the whole truth and breaking my own promise to share everything with her. Since then, I had lost count of how many times I had regretted that decision.

Little did I foresee that my absence would make her miserable. But then fate brought us back together again, due to Neil's caprice. She was understandably more than shocked to learn of my true identity, but exasperated at the same time. I didn't blame her for venting her frustration at me at that moment. Despite knowing that I had already regained my memory from my parting letter to her, she had thought and worried about me so much, resulting in many uneasy and sleepless nights for her.

Not long after I had intervened to call off her forced engagement, one day she came to inform me of her wish to move back to Pony's Home. That was a wake up call for me, and if I didn't do anything about us, the distance between us would only grow with time. Thus, I made up my mind to disclose my last secret to her. To my great relief, when I went all the way to Pony's Hill to convey to her that I had been her Prince on the Hill, she was receptive and cried tears of joy although she was profoundly astounded.

Meanwhile, I hear some birds chirping outside the windows. Are they inviting me to go outside? I raise myself from my chair, plodding over to the couch at the other corner instead so that I can finish reading the rest of Candy's letter. However, what comes next completely catches me off guard.

'_I hoped you would regain your memory soon, but on the other hand I also thought it wasn't bad to live with you as brother and sister after all … now I'm your foster daughter!_

_Actually, am I supposed to call you "Father"?_

_By the way, when did you regain your memory?_

_..._

_Your beautiful adopted daughter'_

"What? Father and daughter?" I exclaim, aghast, and in no time I rush to the door and swing it open, only to find my personal assistant standing there, quite astonished. Apparently, he was about to knock on my door as his hand is in the air. So he has come back, but I am absolutely in no mood for business planning. Hence, I speak to him, "George, I need some fresh air. I'll be back."

Without waiting for his response, I leave the mansion in hurried steps though I have no idea what I want to do yet. I just know I won't be able to focus on work right now. What keeps ringing in my head is Candy's question, _'... am I supposed to call you "Father"?' _

Now that she has asked me point blank, a valid question indeed, I can not dodge it anymore. Our adoptive relationship is quite complicated now, if not absurd or ambiguous. To be fair, I can't properly pinpoint who I am to her either. First of all, we certainly don't behave like father and daughter. Ever since the day Candy realized that I was her prince, we have been exchanging letters. Since she has told me nearly everything about herself already, it is my turn to show that I trust her. I have given her detailed answers to her questions about me, including my growing pain, the significant people and events in my past and the important aspects of my current life. I have been honest and genuine about my feelings in my letters too, except that I haven't directly written about my love for her. Therefore, I believe that every letter between us has brought us closer to each other, and that we are no longer merely friends.

For the time being, I find myself heedlessly heading straight to the stables. Once I get in there, I put the saddle on my favorite horse without bothering to get changed myself. Within minutes, I go out riding into the forest, hoping the horse ride will make me forget the problems that currently plague my mind, even for a short while.

Before long, I arrive at the other side of the lake where I can see the principal Ardlay's residence at a distance. Knowing that I have pushed my poor horse hard just now, I dismount and let him rest. As he grazes the grass, I sit down by the shore, overlooking the lake. I'm more than glad that I have come here. The serenity of my surroundings eases my weary soul, and the spectacular view helps clear my head.

While contemplating how to answer Candy's questions at the end of her letter, her words in her previous reply to me flash across my mind. She promised that she would never call me "Grandpa" again. She also claimed that she would never let me bear anything because she felt that I had become much closer to her. So why did she ask whether she was supposed to call me "father" this time?

To those who don't know my history with Candy, this is actually a ludicrous question. Strictly speaking, I'm her father, so why can't I give her a straightforward affirmative answer? But if I do, that means I have accepted my role in her life as her guardian, which is no doubt against my wish. But how will she react if I say "no" to her? Or more specifically, how do I want her to react?

Besides, she asked when exactly I had regained my memory, which implies that she wanted to find out how long I had hidden my recovery from her and possibly why I had chosen to do that.

All of a sudden, I feel like swimming in the lake. It's very warm right now, and the water looks as blue as the sky above my head. In fact, this secluded area with large trees and bushes used to be my favorite hideout in the premise since my beloved sister, Rosemary, passed away. Whenever I felt down or troubled, I would swim in this part of the lake and often times it would make me feel better afterwards.

Nevertheless, rather than splashing into the water like I used to, I hesitate this time, even though there's no one else around. Yet I take off my socks and shoes, roll up my pants and dip my feet into the lake, which is warm from the bright sun shining upon it all day. I walk further into the water, and the gentle breeze strokes my face. I close my eyes to savor this moment of peace, letting out a sigh of contentment. The tension in my body from working hard for the past few months has gradually dissipated. Just then, I hear a familiar voice from behind me, "Nice weather, isn't it, Sir William?"

I whirl around to see George within the earshot distance. I am startled, but not surprised. He knows me inside out and is more than a personal assistant to me. As far as I can remember, he has been my most reliable friend, always wise and understanding.

In fact, before my father passed away, he had asked George to look after me as his last words. Since I never really knew my father, George is the closest father figure to me, just like Rosemary was like a mother to me.

"George, I'm stressed out." With that, I shift my focus back to the magnificent lake.

Wordlessly, he keeps his distance from me. Although I don't feel like talking to anybody right now, I still appreciate his company. Some moments of silence later, he clears his throat distinctly. As I shoot him a glance in response, he speaks up, "Something in Miss Candice's letter must have upset you, Sir William."

A bitter chuckle escapes my throat. George is extremely gifted in his ability to intuit people's thoughts, especially mine. After all, he has practically known me my whole life, so right now he must perceive that I am hurting inside.

Needless to say, George saw through me soon after I had contacted him last year, explaining to him about my long absence due to my amnesia. He must have sensed that my feelings for my adoptive daughter had drastically changed even though he didn't have any comment about my decision to continue living with Candy.

After I had left her and come home, I acted like nothing had happened, concealing my anguish in public but suffering horribly in private. But later, when Candy was being forced to engage to Neil, George relied on his instinct and disobeyed my order, instructing her where to find her Uncle William in Lakewood.

Hence, thanks to George, I could reunite with Candy, and one day after that I happened to see her childish drawing. She had attempted to draw a picture of me because she had wanted to search for me after I had vanished. I liked that drawing so much that I put it up on display in my office, and my normally reticent personal assistant commented about it with a serious expression on his face, "It could be a masterpiece beyond price."

So I have no doubt that George understands what I have been struggling for months and months. Yet, for some reason, I have never confided in him anything concerning my love for Candy. He has never broached the subject either until today. While I fumble how to respond to his question, he asks discreetly, "Are you planning to write a reply to Miss Candice before we leave for São Paulo tomorrow?"

I release a sigh of apprehension, and at this moment I resolve to open up, "I don't know what to write... without injuring my own feelings..."

He raises his eyebrows at my frankness, and I continue, "She asked me whether she was supposed to call me 'father', and I felt like a knife had plunged into my heart when I read how she ended her letter, addressing herself as my adopted daughter. I don't think she meant to provoke me, and it could even be a joke, but I just couldn't take it lightly right now."

His lips twitch for a split second, and George is seemingly at a loss for words, which rarely occurs. Neither of us can deny the fact that I adopted Candy long time ago, and he was the one who carried out my order.

Then I mutter in a pensive tone, "I wish I could postpone the long business trip and go to Pony's Home to talk to Candy face to face. Yet, what am I going to say to her?"

If I tell her that I love her, what will be her initial response? Will she burst into tears or collapse into laughter? Is it possible that she hasn't stopped treating me like her brother? She did mention in her letter that it wasn't bad to live with me as brother and sister, so did she want us to go back to that stage? I hope not. Or even worse, has she begun to regard me as her guardian?

After some consideration, George regains his composure and remarks thoughtfully, "Sir William, I think it's time to venture out into the water."

Unable to grasp what he said, I lift up one of my brows quizzically. I ask, "What do you mean, George?"

"What made you hesitate earlier? You have always enjoyed swimming, Sir William."

I come up with a valid excuse after emitting another bitter chuckle, "I am not the same guy anymore... with all these burdens weighing me down nowadays."

Then I step out of the water to approach him, and he replies, looking at me, "Sometimes you will need to venture out... to get out of the comfort zone."

I remain quiet as his analogy sinks in. Then he points out, "Perhaps Miss Candice wants to find out how you feel."

"How I feel about what?" I swiftly follow up, standing next to him now.

His expression is very calm, choosing his words carefully, "What's really going on in your relationship with her."

His direct answer strikes me like a blow in my head. Is it true that she asked those questions because she is uncertain of our relationship, uncertain of how I feel about her or uncertain of herself?

I can feel a frown forming on my face, and I hear him add, "Miss Candice was ecstatic when I picked her up from Lakewood after knowing your true identity, Sir William. She kept talking and talking on our way back to Chicago, constantly wearing a grin on her face. I had never seen her happier."

So I poke fun at myself with a smirk on my lips, "Because she could finally meet with the mysterious old man who adopted her years ago."

He stares at me, unfazed, and a few seconds later he utters cryptically, "I believe you know better than anyone that this is not the entire truth, Sir William."

Having said that, he bows slightly and states, "Please pardon me if I have intruded into your privacy."

"No, no, not at all," I reply and shake my head. "I should thank you for your invaluable advice! I feel a lot better now that I have talked to you."

His mouth curls up into a meek smile at my comment. Although I'm not exactly sure what's going on between Candy and me, there's no question that our bond is getting stronger yet. I feel a deep connection with her, and she's the only woman I want to share my life with. So, as a man, I should move forward to investigate whether she has the same sentiments. Yet, I must take time to think more thoroughly first because the last thing I want is to hurt her feelings again. I can't afford to make another detrimental mistake to our relationship.

On the other hand, George and I should get prepared for the important trip tomorrow, so this is not the right time to ponder what to do next with Candy. In fact, drowning myself with work may not be a bad idea for the time being. So I say to George, "There's no point in analyzing her intention in her letter now, George. Let's go back together. There are tonnes of work to be done."

His countenance is a mixture of perplexity and relief, and yet he gives me an understanding nod without commenting further. "I will meet you in your study later then, Sir William." So he goes back to his car across from the road.

Although our strategic planning goes very smoothly, due to the huge amount of work and the shortage of time, we have our dinners brought into my study. We work till very late at night, and George rests in his usual guest room while I head back to my master bedroom. We must get some sleep before we embark on the long journey in the morning.

Unfortunately, after lying down in my bed for some time, I still can't seem to settle down into a sleep mode. My mind automatically switches back to Candy's letter when I'm alone, and my head is full of question marks about the state of her mind when she was writing to me.

She began that letter with great mood, thanking me for my presents to her and talking about various other things. What made her ask how she was supposed to address me? Was she joking? Or was George right that she was confused or even perturbed and wanted me to clarify my role to her?

After some more tossing and turning, the hazy predawn light begins to filter into my room, and I declare it's meaningless to try to sleep now. I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer, so I slide out of bed and sit down in my nook to write my reply to her. Having made several crumbled paper balls, I'm finally satisfied with my brief letter even though I have answered her first question only.

'_Candy,_

_Let me express my displeasure briefly. You have promised me not to let me bear again, haven't you?_

_"Father!" and "beautiful adopted daughter" you said!_

_Yes, you're beautiful. Maybe (getting pouty now?). And indeed you are my adopted daughter._

_I had forgotten about it. It even surprised me that I, at this young age and still a bachelor, had an adopted daughter. "Adopted daughter" also sounds unbearable to me. Even though you don't see it, I'm sensitive. (Please don't laugh.)_

_Now, I'm leaving for São Paulo. I'll write to you again when I've arrived._

_Please tell the kids at Pony's Home: "That's just what an adoptive father has to do."_

_Adoptive father — !_

_Damn, I did it myself… Take care! Say hello to the kids for me! _

_Albert'_

Have I really forgotten about the fact that I'm her guardian? Not at all. I wish I could. It's just my indirect way of telling Candy not to remind me again. Actually, every time when this resurfaces in my mind, I push the grim thought away, striving not to dwell on it because it will only distress me.

The truth is I have never once treated her as my daughter, even before my accident. Candy was a girl whom I had wanted to help; now she's a lady, and I'm still a bachelor for heaven's sake. However, I will not reverse the adoption unless I have a compelling reason. That is, she reciprocates my love. Even if she does not, I will not abandon her because as long as she doesn't mind, I want to be a part of her life, loving her from a distance as her so-called father. Therefore, I have determined that no matter what happens to us, I will not repeat my mistake of leaving her again.

As I carefully put my note inside an envelope, I wonder how Candy will feel when she reads this. Will she be disappointed and complain "That's it?"? Anyhow, this is the best I can do before the trip, and I will have to give some more serious thoughts before I write to her again. At least she will see that I don't want her to regard me as her father despite the fact that legally I am.

Now that the sun has come out, I'd better take a quick shower to freshen up, getting myself ready for the tedious business trip. George and I have planned everything to optimize our time in order to get the maximum benefit from the trip, and I have already anticipated a tightly packed schedule ahead.

After having our breakfast, I drop by my study to pick up my briefcase. However, I suddenly realize that one of the important travel documents is missing. Urging myself not to panic, I proceed to rummage in several drawers. It doesn't take me long to locate it, but once I get it, I also see Candy's leather-bound diary inside, the one she had left in my care before she left London. Back then she wanted her Uncle William to read it so that he could understand why she abruptly quit St. Paul's Academy.

Immediately all sorts of images and memories flush into my mind, which causes me to shut that drawer with force, as though that could chase away the disturbing thoughts. While I remain standing in front of my cabinet, my heart pounds in my chest, and I will myself to calm down by taking some measured breaths.

Being her guardian, I did read her diary as per her wish while I was in Africa, and her gratitude for me was apparent, but I could not see her reasons for quitting until the very last page. Weeks after that, I got a few more letters from Candy through George, and one of which indicated that she had enrolled in a nursing school. Therefore, I wrote a letter to George to ask him to pass my message to Candy, telling her that I respected her decision to find her calling in life and reminding her that she was always an Ardlay, even though she wanted to support herself. [1]

Actually, I was somewhat influenced by Candy's letters in those days. Even in Africa, I was protected by the Ardlay's people such that I had no problem finding a shelter or a job. They were there to keep a watch on me just in case I needed help. The thought that I could not do anything on my own tormented me all the time. Their presence only indicated that I could never be independent, and it was around that time that I arranged to break free from them. So I packed some of my belongings together with Candy's diary and letters and sent them to these Ardlay's people in Africa.

In short, I know full well what's inside that diary. Other than finding her path, Candy headed to America to look for someone very special to her. She had written truthfully, and even now, I still clearly remember the way she expressed her feelings for Terry in her writing.

How will I ever forget? When we lived together as siblings, she told me everything about her passion for him. I just didn't see it coming that I would eventually fall in love with her myself.

Right at this particular moment, I finally understand what has made me hesitant to step into the realm of unknown with Candy. So far, I dare not question her directly whether she is through with her old relationship, even after knowing that she didn't stay with Terry in Rockstown as I had predicted. Deep down inside, I fear that once I bring up this sensitive topic, I will lose what's there between me and her, leaving us with emotional scars that are beyond repair.

Just then, I hear a soft knock on my wide open door. I quickly place the document in my briefcase and spin my head to the side, facing George. "Let's go, George. We have a train to catch."

Since we travel with our business partners, we don't have much free time and work is unavoidable. When we arrive at São Paulo after days of travel on board a passenger ship from New York, we have meetings after meetings with local business partners. George is again very dependable and knowledgeable, and I have learned a lot from his experience. On top of that, what amazes me the most is that I actually begin to enjoy working.

After our last meeting tonight, I suggest we go back to our hotel on foot since it is just a few blocks away. However, it's unexpectedly chilly.

"It should be warm back home, and here winter has just started," I remark to George, pulling the collars of my jacket tighter together in an effort to shield myself from the brisk night air.

With a half smile, he replies, "Yes... It looks like it will be even colder tomorrow."

As we drift down the road, I spot a very elegant, light green winter coat displayed in a window. "George, wait a minute."

I stop to take a closer look, remembering the day when I bought Candy a spring coat from Rockstown, in an attempt to lead her back to Terry. At this point, an idea hits me hard. If I had the courage and heart to do that for her back then, why can't I do it now? What matters to me the most is her happiness, right?

Since the shop is long closed, I speak to George, "Please remind me to come back later to buy this."

He nods his head and responds, "That will look nice on Miss Candice. It will make a good souvenir."

Just like the previous nights, by the time I have some free time in my hotel room, it's already way past midnight. However, I feel like writing to Candy tonight because it's likely that she has received my brief reply to her already. In fact, whenever I have some time alone during this business trip, I often contemplate how to answer her questions in her previous letter, so I just need to put my thoughts into words. Hence, I don't have to struggle much to write this time.

'_Dear beautiful (maybe?) Candy,_

_I'm now in the hotel in São Paulo. It's shortly after 2 a.m. Finally I have time for myself._

_Don't worry, I'm doing fine._

_I really enjoy working these days._

_I think I do have my father William's blood in my veins._

_I'm glad you liked your birthday. You also enjoyed the party, I guess!_

_I'm sorry I had to leave in the middle of the party._

_...'_

Then I describe when exactly I regained my memory and what happened before and after. I owe her an explanation after all.

'_..._

_I should have told you at once, but I couldn't._

_I'm still feeling sorry about it._

_Besides, I didn't want to get away from that heart-warming life with you, Candy._

_...'_

Will she be able to connect the facts that I hid my recovery because I couldn't tear myself away from her? I continued my life with her not because I wanted to escape from my own family, and despite my dilemma, her smiling face was what I yearned to see after each long day of work.

'_..._

_if I couldn't meet you —._

_Candy,_

_At that time, I was nothing more than a suspicious man without memory, with no identification._

_But you didn't leave me. You didn't leave me even when you were fired from the hospital._

_Your words, "your memories will surely come back", had kept my spirit up._

_Just one time I have saved you, but you —._

_I can never thank you enough._

_I'm going to find out where your happiness lies._

_I'll certainly take a holiday and come to meet you when I'm back._

_Bert'_

I can't imagine what would have happened to me without her then. She never left my side, affectionately and kindly cheering for me all the time, even though her reputation was ruined because of me. Regretfully, I was the one who left her, not the other way around.

After writing this reply to her, I believe I'm ready to face whatever lies ahead. It's not fair to her if I continue to be vague about my feelings for her, but before I bare my soul to her, I have to find out what makes her happy first, even if that means she's going back to Terry. I tell myself, if she's happy, then I should be happy for her. For sure I will suffer for a period of time if it turns out that I have misinterpreted her feelings for me, but I should be able to survive and continue to look out for her afterwards.

So the next day, I apprise George of my plan to visit Pony's Home after this business trip. He acknowledges that I deserve a short break and promises me that he will try his best to arrange a holiday for me.

When we get back to Chicago in July, I'm overjoyed to find Candy's letter in my inbox. That means she has read my long letter to her:

'_Dear Albert,_

_When will you come back from São Paulo?_

_When will you come to the Pony's Home?_

_If you are so much thankful to me, I hope you'll come soon._

_Well but, "Bert"? Did people call you so?_

_It sounds cute!_

_And now, that's all for today._

_I just want to meet you and talk with you personally._

_Maybe I'm stingy?_

_Candy'_

Stingy? Of course not. This reply makes me miss her even more, and I long to visit her! Though her letter is very short, it was obvious that she wanted to see me. Does she miss me too?

Thanks to George, I will be free in the upcoming weekend. Since Candy needs to work in Happy Martin Clinic, I figure Sunday will be more appropriate for both of us. Besides, I plan to give her a surprise for she doesn't know that I am back to Chicago yet. [2]

This time, I have brought her diary with me to Lakewood. I put it on the desk in the solarium, the room where she discovered my true identity a long while ago. After knowing the shocking truth, I believe she was smart enough to figure out that I had her personal diary. Yet she has never mentioned anything about it and neither have I.

Now that I have made up my mind to return it to her, I feel extraordinarily calm and even relaxed about the whole thing. I'm prepared for the worst. If this diary proves that she still loves Terry or somehow rekindles her love for him, so be it. It's her treasure after all, and I have no rights to keep it with me forever.

Thus, after a night of peaceful sleep, I am ready to set off to Pony's Home as soon as morning breaks. When I get dressed, rather than wearing my regular, casual outfit, I feel like presenting the best of me today because I'm going to meet the woman I'm in love with.

So I pick one of my fine black shirts, which Vincent, husband of my late sister Rosemary, bought for me in France two years ago. After all, this is my judgement day, and no matter what the outcome is, it's a day to remember. Hopefully, Candy will not ask me to climb a tree with her today.

The closer I am to my destination, the more anxious I get. My breathing becomes shallower and faster, and my heart begins to palpitate. The drive seems much longer than usual because I can't wait to see Candy again for the first time since her birthday in May. How will she respond to my impromptu visit? Will she be lukewarm or even indifferent, telling me that she has lots of chores to do today? Will she be reluctant to spend a whole day with me? I keep my fingers crossed that she's not out doing something with the kids yet, but I press my gas pedal harder to speed up anyway.

Since I don't want anybody to notice me, I have intentionally parked somewhere far away from Pony's Home. But a teenager is coming towards my car when I turn off the engine. He does have manners because when he gets near, he bows slightly and greets me, "Good morning, Sir Ardlay."

Have I met this good-looking fellow before? How come he knows my name? Then he asks, "Are you here to see Boss? She's not in Pony's Home at present."

My heart sinks, but then I have recognized him now, so I exclaim, "Jimmy? Are you Jimmy? You've grown a lot, and even your voice has broken!"

"I'm a big guy now, Sir Ardlay," he mutters when I get off my car, blushing. When I am about to ask him where Candy is, he measures his height against me and sighs heavily, "I'm still short compared to you. No wonder Boss treats me like a young lad even though I'm already taller than her."

I am taken aback by his comments. _Why does he try to measure up to me?_

Then he adds, "Boss has gone out fishing with the kids by the river. Mr. Cartwright needed my help after Sunday mass this morning, and now that I'm done, I'm actually on my way to give her a hand. Do you want me to inform her that you're here?"

"No," I reply at once, relieved that she's still around the area. "Could you please lead me to where the river is?"

He lets out a laugh surprisingly, but very soon he snickers, "I'm sorry, Sir Ardlay. I can't help but visualize how she will react, especially I know she must be a mess right now."

We both break into laughter. It's been a while since I last had a good laugh. Then he says, "Anyway, I'd better take you to her now. Boss will be upset if she knows that I have kept you with me without letting her know."

"Sure, please," I respond, impatience coursing through me now.

Then he suggests, "Please come this way, Sir Ardlay. I'll show you the shortcut."

He takes me up on Pony's Hill, and on our way there, I try to persuade Jimmy to call me Albert, just like Candy. I give up after a while because he explains, "Miss Pony insists we address you as Sir Ardlay, even though we all know that Candy calls you by your first name. I have protested more than once, but Sister Lane keeps saying that Candy is a special case."

Then he mimics Candy's voice, "Albert this and Albert that..."

Instantaneously, I chortle at his imitation, and he says, "I don't think you know how frequently she checks if you have sent a letter to her."

I did hear his words, and I can't stop myself from feeling elated, but I remark, "I see that you do pay a lot of attention to her, Jimmy."

His face turns pink at once, and I chuckle and make a comment, "By the way, Albert is not my first name, but never mind."

"Really?" he asks, confounded, but right at this moment, I hear a girl's voice from afar, "Albert? Is that you, Albert?"

My heart skips a beat. It's Candy! I spin my head to where the source of her voice is, and I see her sprinting uphill, her hair flying behind her. So I run down toward her, and when she is near, she jumps up and flings her arms around my neck, crying out, "My prince, you're here... at long last! Tell me that this is not a dream..."

_She still calls me 'my prince'! _

"No, Candy, you're not dreaming," I answer her tenderly, holding her tight. Emotions flood through me presently when I know she's far from being nonchalant. In fact, I am so intensely moved that I have to fight the urge to confess my love to her right there and then. I have to keep reminding myself that I should wait until I'm convinced that she's over Terry already. The return of her diary later today will be my first important step.

While we lock each other in our arms, Jimmy coughs and says, "Boss, I'll take your place to watch the kids down by the river."

She loosens her grip on me right away and straightens herself, blushing furiously. "Thank you, Jimmy. I appreciate it." I guess she didn't see Jimmy earlier.

"No problem at all, Boss, I don't have anything to do right now anyway," he replies with a reassuring smile.

She then explains with a sheepish look on her face, "I was going to get a fishing rod for myself... but I got carried away because I couldn't believe my eyes..."

As her voice trails off in embarrassment, Jimmy teases her, "Boss, there's no need to explain anymore." So he turns to me and says, "Have a good day, Sir Ardlay!" Then he waves his right hand at us and walks down the hill, whistling.

But what Candy does next baffles me. I note that she is turning her head from side to side, so I ask with bewilderment, "Candy, what are you looking for?"

"Albert, is George coming to pick you up soon?" she asks, her brows creased slightly.

"No, I've firmly instructed him not to bother me this time," I reply, feeling guilty of always leaving her in the middle of things. Then I inquire, trying to stay poised, "Are you free today?"

With her eyebrows raised teasingly, she answers me, "It depends. Why?"

My pulse is racing, and I feel unusually warm. If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time I officially ask her out. So I muster my strength and say, "Candy, I have a whole day today to do whatever I like."

Her eyebrows shoot up even higher. She smilingly prompts, "So?"

This is much harder than I thought, but I'm glad I have my message rehearsed in my head before this. "So I want to spend my holiday with you. Will you accept my belated birthday gift?"

Upon hearing that, she exclaims in high spirits, "Does it mean we have plenty of time to climb my favorite tree together, Albert?"

Her question makes me chuckle although I am not sure if it was a "yes" from her. But then she hastily comments, "Just kidding, Albert. I did notice that you have dressed up, and I don't want to ruin your fine shirt. So do you have any plan in mind?"

Now that I can take a good look at her, I must say that Jimmy was wrong. Candy is far from being messy. Her pony tails are slightly tousled from playing with kids, but her rosy cheeks and bright round eyes are enough to make her look highly endearing to me, even when wearing plain clothes. I have the overwhelming impulse to embrace her again, but my strict upbringing helps for moments like this. With a gentleman's bow, I propose, "Yes, I do. Would you give me the honor to take you to Lakewood today?"

She draws a sharp intake of breath at my invitation and replies with another question, "Who else will be there? And what's the occasion?"

I clear my throat loudly to hide my nervousness. "Just the two of us, Miss Candice, and nothing special really. So back to my original question. Are you free today?"

She appears thrilled, her sparkling eyes widened with exhilaration, but some seconds later her expression turns cautious underneath her smile. She slowly rephrases my words to ensure she has heard it right, "So Prince on the Hill is taking me to Lakewood today just to spend time with me?"

I curl up my mouth at the ends of my lips, moving my head up and down to confirm. Nodding eagerly, she clasps her hands together and cheerfully responds, "I must get changed and inform my mothers first!"

"Excellent! Let's get going then!" I feel extremely relieved, grinning ear to ear now. Candy has more than readily agreed to take a trip to Lakewood with me, so it turns out that my worry was in vain. Heading towards the orphanage together, I remind her, "Candy, you still call me Prince on-"

"Oops! I can't help it," she utters aloud, sticking out her tongue. "Perhaps I should call you father or Uncle William then?"

"What?" I exclaim with shock, giving her a feign glare. But before I know it she has already started moving away from me, laughing merrily. The funny thing is that she isn't running fast at all, and she keeps turning back to look at me, like she's drawing me to her. I take her hint, and when she realizes that I have caught her up, she gives out a mock scream and picks up her speed. When she's in my arms reach, I have to exert every effort to quench my desire to snake my arms around her waist to hold her tightly against my chest. Instead, I gently grasp her right wrist and lean forward to give her a peck on her cheek. She blushes like it was her first kiss.

"Are you alright, Albert?" Her question jolts me out of my reverie; her face has contorted into a contrived smile. I realize that I did grab her right wrist to stop her from going further, but I didn't kiss her. It was a fantasy, but it felt so real.

"I'm sorry, Candy, did I hurt you?" I quickly relax my grip on her. She shakes her head in response to my question, but she does look very shy for some reason. I swallow hard and pretend nothing has transpired, and I speak to her, half joking, "Don't call me father again, or I will play along and call you grandma. Is that clear, Miss Candice?" [3]

She nods at me with twinkling eyes, her lips tugged into a wide, playful grin, so I roll my eyes at her with mock anger. Just then, I find that we are standing under the shade of a humongous tree, where there is a rope ladder hanging down from one of its strongest boughs. I ask her, "Did you put this up, Candy?"

Shaking her head, she replies, "Not me. Jimmy did. He said not all kids were as brave and agile as us, so he put that up for other kids too."

"That's a great idea!" I utter out loud, giving a nod of approval. "This is your favorite tree, isn't it?"

She nods her head, showing me her most charming smile, which puts me into a daze again. My mind drifts back to our first encounter many years ago, and she had the same captivating smile then.

So I nearly miss her words, "When I was a child, I liked to climb this tree to bid a silent goodbye to every kid who got adopted," she comments in a thoughtful tone, looking upwards at the top branches, her emerald orbs fringed with long eyelashes glimmering in the sun. She has me enchanted. I don't think she has any idea how enticing she looks now. Who could have thought a crybaby would become an attractive woman one day?

Oblivious to my thoughts, she turns her focus back to me a moment later, saying in a low voice, "Now I like to read your letters up there while watching the sun sets."

I can't help but step closer to her, and I hear myself murmur under my breath, "You asked me about 'Bert' in your letter..."

I can't believe my ears. I don't know what comes over me, but I didn't mean to talk about this until I bring her back tonight. But she responds with delight, "Yes! It sounds cute! Was it your nickname when you were in college?"

Anyway, I might as well let her know that Rosemary gave me this nickname. "My sister used to call me 'Little Bert'. Nobody else knows about it except you, Candy. Not even George." [3]

"You must be joking! Little Bert?" she asks incredulously, her hand covering her mouth to hide her grinning face.

"I'm not! But only when we were alone. I was much younger than Jimmy when she passed away," I reply with a nostalgic smile.

Her jovial face then transforms into a rueful one. Then she regards me with an understanding glance and very softly she questions, "You miss her, don't you?"

I look straight into her eyes for a brief moment and remark wistfully after that, "Nobody has loved me the way she did, so deep and unconditional. She was the only person in the family who encouraged me to be myself. Candy, have I told you that you reminded me of her when I met you again near the waterfall?"

She gently shakes her head, holding my gaze for a few more seconds before she chastely averts her eyes from mine. Then I say, "I feel that I can talk to you just about anything, so that's why I told you a lot about myself in my letters, including this nickname."

She acknowledges that by nodding quietly, still avoiding my eyes. There's no better time than now, so I take courage and speak to her in my tenderest voice, "Please feel free to call me Bert, but only if you want to."

She looks up at me right away, her face painted with astonishment. The blood that rushes to her head has turned her lovely face into a shade of crimson. It seems that she wants to say something, but nothing comes forth. Just when I am about to affirm what I have said, we hear a collective gasp not very far from us. Both Miss Pony and Sister Lane have spotted us together, and they are quite shocked to see me appear out of nowhere.

So they urge us to go back to the orphanage with them. While Candy is talking to Sister Lane, Miss Pony busily fixes some snacks and tea for me. Then Sister Lane replies, throwing a kind glance at my direction, "Of course, Candy. Go ahead and enjoy your day with Sir Ardlay."

So Candy comes to me, saying, "Albert, I won't take long." Without delay, she dashes down the hallway.

Sister Lane gives a soft sigh, shaking her head disapprovingly behind Candy's back. Then Miss Pony tries to distract her by talking to me, "Sir Ardlay, how was your trip to South America?"

"Thank you for asking, Miss Pony," I reply after taking a sip of my cup of tea. "It was hectic to say the least, but I should be grateful that we have accomplished more than we anticipated."

Only then I remember I have forgotten to bring the toys I have bought for the children at Pony's Home. But before I can inform them that I will bring the toys with me on my way back this evening, Sister Lane raises a question, "So how long is Candy going to stay with you in Lakewood, Sir Ardlay?"

Right at this moment, Miss Pony's face lightens up, so I gather Candy is coming back into the room. She's much faster than I thought, even though she told me just now that she wouldn't take long, as if she already knew what to wear. Miss Pony reaches out her arms and says with so much tenderness, "Come, Candy, my dear! Oh Sister Lane, look at her!"

So I turn my head curiously behind my shoulder, and when I take in the sight before me, my breathing hitches and my jaw drops. She looks so refreshed and beautiful wearing the spring coat which I bought her in Rockstown, her face beaming and her long tress flowing around her shoulders like a turbulent ocean of shiny blond waves.

I hasten to collect myself, standing up from my chair. Then I approach her, fixing my eyes on hers. "You look wonderful, Candy. Ready to go now?"

She nods at me bashfully and goes to hug her mothers goodbye. Then I shake hands with them, saying, "Sister Lane and Miss Pony, I will bring Candy back after dinner tonight because I must return to Chicago tomorrow morning."

Miss Pony then reminds us with a motherly smile on her face, "There's no rush, so please drive safely, Sir Ardlay. Candy, make sure you behave like a lady, alright?"

I am barely able to restrain myself from making a witty comment, and at the same time Candy gives me a mischievous wink. Then she responds with a ladylike curtsy, "I promise I will behave, Miss Pony. No worries."

Soon after we have left Pony's Home, she refers to the coat she's wearing, saying, "I don't think I have a chance to thank you for this present, Albert." Then she promptly adds with a regretful tone, "I like it very much and even wore it to Rockstown, but too bad you weren't there to see it."

_What is she trying to tell me?_

"But do you mind if I take it off now, Albert? I feel hot."

"Of course! I was going to suggest that, but anyway, I'm very glad that you like my gift, which might be useful tonight when we come back." I respond as I return a smile at her, reminding myself that I should be able to grasp how she actually feels about me later today. Then I help her slide it off her shoulders and carry it with my left arm.

As we pace towards my car, I see that she's wearing one of her nicer dresses, a light green one that matches her eyes. But still, it can't compare to those expensive ones worn by high society ladies. As a member in the Ardlay's family, Candy can lead a luxurious life if she wants, but being unpretentious and down to earth, she'd rather live a simple life. In other words, we are two people from two different worlds, but somehow connected since her childhood and have developed feelings for each other. Is she willing to give up her current lifestyle and accept my love?

"Where did you park, Albert?" she asks. Her voice snaps me back to the present.

"We're almost there. It's a bit of walking distance, so let's hurry up such that we will have enough time to tour around Lakewood in the afternoon."

She glances up at me with glee. "Is that what we are going to do today? Touring around Lakewood?"

"Yes, Miss Candice," I affirm, grinning at her. "Unless you have other things in mind?"

"No, that sounds like a marvelous idea!" she replies, the corners of her mouth curling up into a radiant smile. So I bend my right arm, waiting for her, and she gladly places her left hand on the crook of my arm. We then scurry toward the car, laughing heartily like children. I was so looking forward to the joy of spending time with her again, and I am not disappointed at all. I just hope that neither Miss Pony nor Sister Lane sees us now.

Soon after I have started driving, Candy pops a question out of the blue, "Albert, were you serious when you said that I could also call you 'Little Bert'?"

I correct her, smirking, "No. I said 'Bert', Candy, but 'Big Bert' is acceptable too." [5]

She collapses into a fit of giggles, which is like music to my ears. Some time later, I casually suggest, "Want to learn some Scottish folk songs today?"

Her eyes gleam with excitement when she responds, "Certainly! I'd love to hear you sing! Remember I said in my letter that you had a sweet voice?"

It is such a lovely drive to Lakewood. We both enjoy the scenic route and chit-chatting with each other. I truly adore Candy and cherish her companionship. She's the sweetest person I've ever met, and I feel so comfortable with her. At times during the ride, when neither of us is talking, I catch her quietly peering out of the window. I wonder what kind of thoughts she has during those moments of silence.

More than once in the past, Candy has told me her theory that we are tied by invisible threads, which explains why our paths have crossed again and again over the years. Well, we will see whether she's right about fate bringing us together. As a matter of fact, she will get her diary back today, and I will hopefully find out where her happiness lies afterwards.

(to be continued...)

=o=o=o=

**Footnote:**

[1] In CCFS, when Candy was studying in nursing school, she got a letter from George indicating that Sir William had received many letters from her. They respected her decisions, including her enrollment in Mary Jane nursing school and her wish to support herself.

[2] In CCFS, after Albert came back from São Paulo, he went to pay Candy a surprise visit, taking her to Lakewood. I assume this took place some time in summer because several kinds of flowers Candy named on their way to Lakewood bloom between April and July (late spring and mid-summer in the northern hemisphere).

[3] This idea was borrowed from the old CC novel. Candy jokingly referred herself as Albert's daughter, and he replied and warned her about calling her "grandma" if she did that again.

[4] Mizuki used the word, chicchana, which often means little, tiny or mini.

[5] Again, this is from the old CC novel. After Albert had told Candy his nickname, when she actually addressed him as "Little Bert" in her letter, he addressed himself as "Big Bert" in his reply.

**Author's note:**

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks again to the Albert fan who gave me the insights about Candy's diary. We both believe that Albert read her diary while he was in Africa because Candy left London in autumn (falling leaves were everywhere) and returned to Pony's Home on a winter day (snowing heavily). She then enrolled in nursing school in Spring and according to the manga, she received a present and a note from George around her birthday in May, informing her that Sir William supported her decision. According to CCFS, Albert didn't leave Africa until shortly before the war broke out (summer 1914).

In addition, at the end of the manga, Albert told Candy that he didn't like to wear fine clothes, but he did wear a fine shirt the day he took her to Lakewood. This Albert fan thought it was his judgement day. Candy's response to the return of her old diary would likely define their relationship later.

The rest of this story is my imagination. The timeline in CCFS is quite confusing, so I wrote this mainly based on my own interpretation of the CCFS epilogue. Albert revealed to Candy that he was her prince in Spring after she had moved back to Pony's Home (note that this is different from the manga in which he did that on the day she returned to Pony's Home). Later that same year, Albert went to Pony's Home and took Candy to Lakewood.

For those who are familiar with the letters in CCFS epilogue, you might have noticed that I have rephrased some sentences to make them more coherent. Also, Candy always called him Albert-san, but I simply use Albert. If you want to read the translation of these letters by fans, please feel free to contact me. I will gladly provide the links.

I would like to dedicate this story to the reader whose ideas inspired this story. Also, this story is dedicated to the following readers (there's no specific order), who have recently written reviews or messages about my stories (either here in fanfiction or elsewhere). My appreciation goes to you all. Thank you for your support!

rowelorena, Esposa De Watson, forever, a happy reader, 221BakerSt, Alexandrite, Lezti Bella, janja8, LvNvrFlsFan, M, Milady, keilanot2, KattieAndrew, Nathanalie, luzpaat, EnakaT, treehugger, farmergirlTX , DidiBug, 3ndl3ss Ft3, Melissa U., Mariella D., and some guests with no names.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **As some of you might know, I didn't plan to continue this story initially because I thought Candy's last letter to Albert in the CCFS epilogue gave us the 'answer' to my previous chapter already. However, the reviews I got from you all have made me change my mind. Talking about the power of persuasion! It proves that I do take your comments to heart. Therefore, I have decided to comply with your requests, but since I want to make this chapter special, I have waited till now. I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day!

Please note that this story is purely my imagination based on the letter correspondence between Albert and Candy in CCFS epilogue, in particular the letter from Candy to Albert mentioned above plus her letter to Anthony after that, in which she talked about Albert a lot, as though she tried to introduce him to Anthony, who barely remembered his uncle. For those of you who have read my other short story "It Must Have Been Love", you might find some overlaps here, but you will see differences too because I don't want to repeat myself. There can be various outcomes to the same event after all.

As usual, if you find any mistake, please let me know. If you like this chapter, I would love to hear from you! Who knows? Your feedback may inspire me again! Please feel free to write in your own language.

Last but not the least, I'd like to express my heartfelt appreciation to the devoted Albert fan whose ideas have motivated me to write this story in the first place, and she was willing to review my draft within a short time. Many thanks to you, my friend!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 2**

Before we arrive at the Lakewood Villa, to my surprise, Candy wants me to stop by the Leagans. I gladly oblige, saying with a shrug, "As you wish, Candy. I really don't have any special plan in mind except to spend time with you."

She casts me a shy glance from under her thick eyelashes, her lips curled up into the charming smile that I have always loved. "Thank you."

Once I turn off the ignition, I get off and walk around the car to open the door for her. She gives me her hand as she steps out of the car gracefully. With her expression turning pensive, she lets go of my hand, seemingly lost in some thought. As she puts on her bonnet absentmindedly, I ask, "May I?"

My question appears to bring her back to the present, and she pulls herself together and gives me a smile of approval, so I proceed to help her fasten her bonnet strings. When I'm done, I hold out my left arm to her, saying, "I'm ready to escort you, milady. Is there a place you wish to go in particular?"

She lightly places her right hand on top of my arm and says, pointing at the front entrance of the mansion, "Yes, Albert. Right this way."

There is no one else in the premises except us. Candy paces around the mansion, stops by the servants' quarter for a while, then the garden and finally the stables. All the while she doesn't say a word, like she's absorbed by what she sees, and I keep my silence so as not to disturb her deep thoughts. I believe if she wants to speak up, she will. If not, it's fine with me too.

Before long, her mouth turns up as her face breaks into a faint smile. "Albert, I agreed to come here as a playmate to Eliza and Neil because I was aware that I had become a burden to Pony's Home, being the oldest child in the orphanage. How much I wished a family would adopt me, but I thought it wasn't so bad to have new adventures in life either."

"Yes, I remember you have told me that," I murmur, wondering what she is getting at.

"Who would have thought the hardships that I endured back then were leading me to Anthony and the others, and eventually you?"

I nod thoughtfully. "You're right, Candy. As I have written in my letter to you, I recognized you by the waterfall as the little girl whom I had met on a hill, and when I learned of your difficult situation at the Leagans, the first thought that came to my mind was to help you. I wanted you to be happy, and I knew I could do something in my power."

She breathes out a deep sigh and remarks with a grateful smile, "Yes. So many things have happened since then, but thanks to you, I was given a new beginning, a fresh start to experience life in a different family."

I flash her a meek smile and respond, locking gazes with her, "Well, without your support and kindness during my sickness, I probably would have lost my incentive to live... so I owe you my life, Candy."

Her face is turning pink, and I swallow the words "destiny brings us together". They were on the tip of my tongue, but I don't think it's the right time to say this yet. Then she diverts her eyes somewhere else and lets go of my arm. As I see her walk away from me, I want to ask if she's upset or anything, but she suddenly stretches her arms up high above her head and twirls around like a ballerina. Then she stops to face me and exclaims with delight, "Albert, you don't know how much it means to me that I can come here again with you!"

What she said is totally unexpected, so it touches my heart beyond words. I find myself grinning ear to ear when she asks, "Shall we visit the three gates now?"

"Certainly, but I think we should probably eat first. Lunch time is long overdue."

"Good idea! I'm starving," she smilingly says as we return to the car. It only takes us minutes to arrive at the Lakewood Villa, and once we get off, I let Candy know that I sent an order to the kitchen this morning to prepare a picnic basket for us such that we can enjoy our lunch wherever we like. Candy says she wants to thank the staff, so when we show up in the bustling kitchen, the servants are all so shocked that their mouths literally drop open. They cease whatever they are doing, except for my nanny.

I'm elated to see my nanny amongst them. She is long retired and used to take care of my father, then Rosemary and finally me. She comes back to visit the other servants from time to time, and I adore her. She is ecstatic to see me too and gives me a loving hug. "Master William dear, I miss you so much!"

When I hold her fragile body, I realize that she's indeed getting old. After all, she is blessed with many grandchildren now. Later, when she releases me, she eyes Candy. She then asks me, "Are you going to introduce me to this remarkable young lady?"

So I begin, "Nanny, she is-"

Candy puts her hand on my arm to stop me and says, "Please let me introduce myself."

"Sure," I reply with a shrug. Then Candy shakes hand with my nanny, saying, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Blair. I have heard of you many times. My name is Candice White, and please call me Candy like everyone else."

My nanny replies, wearing a smile that goes up to her eyes, "The pleasure is mine. What a lovely smile you've got, Miss Candice." Then the old woman pauses and soon murmurs with a quizzical frown, "But your name rings a bell..."

I believe my nanny might have heard of Candy's name from the servants. Although Candy didn't say anything about our adoptive relationship, some household staff should recognize her as my legal daughter. Anyhow, I don't want to spend too much time here, so I utter aloud, "Thank you all for your hard work."

They take the hint and give me their nods before they resume their tasks. I give my nanny another hug before I bid her goodbye. She remarks, "Enjoy your day with Miss Candice, Master William!"

I pick up the picnic basket and ask Candy where she will like to enjoy the lunch. She selects the water gate and explains, "Archie used to love napping near that gate, sometimes on the luscious grassy ground too."

I spread the picnic blanket out across the slightly dry grass and then lay out all the food in the basket. The servants did a marvelous job giving us a variety of tiny sandwiches and fruits. While enjoying our scrumptious lunch and the nice scenery, Candy begins giving me details about how she first met Archie here, and how she was later tricked by Eliza and Neil in the town but she was lucky to have met Stear, who got her out of troubles. Yet they ended up being soaking wet because his car didn't function as designed and fell into the lake afterwards.

After lunch, we pack the basket and leave it on the ground before we proceed to the stone gate. Candy has endless tales to tell about her days in Lakewood with her cousins by adoption, which are very entertaining indeed. Yet, upon reaching the stone gate, we both fall silent in reverence and remembrance of Stear, who sacrificed his young life in the great war.

We continue our stroll towards the rose gate without a word as though we don't want to interfere the tranquility around us. Sauntering along the paths that wind through the manicured garden, Candy's expressive eyes seem to communicate a kind of forlorn nostalgia. Meanwhile, this place brings back lots of fond and sad memories to me. My beloved late sister, Rosemary, used to frolick in this area with her dear son until she became ill and too weak to get out of bed. I spent most of my childhood being locked up with private tutors and dedicated servants, but sometimes I was allowed to join them too. The day Rosemary passed away, I was barely a teenager. Her death was a big blow to me because in my heart, she was my only family, and she loved me for who I was.

Yet I poured my sympathy to my nephew then; he was merely a child. Unfortunately, I didn't get to know him much because Aunt Elroy swore to keep me safe at all cost since then. We moved back to Chicago, and almost a day didn't pass without my aunt reminding me that I was the heir and the sole hope in the family, and that was one of the reasons why I was shunned away from my own cousins and nephews, including little Anthony. Aunt Elroy did that to erase their memories of me, like I had never existed. As a young man, I could only observe them from a distance, being known as the old Uncle William.

Therefore, I was just a lonely marionette, as I have told Candy in my letter to her. I grew up with stoic, tight-lipped adults, living in total isolation with no playmates. I hated my choking, distorted life so much so that I finally resorted to the escape route one day during a special gathering with other relatives in Lakewood, which led me to that little crybaby on Pony's Hill. I had never forgotten her smile and her face though I had no idea back then that she would eventually become someone dearest to my heart-the angel to my rescue, who truthfully cared about my well-being when I was homeless and despised by everyone else.

"Albert? You seem thousands of miles away," her sweet voice jolts me out of my reminisce.

Putting up a rueful smile, I answer, "I'm sorry, Candy. Were you talking to me?"

"Yes," she says. "Is it alright if I ask you to take me to the forest?"

"Forest? Which part of the forest?" I inquire with puzzlement.

She averts her gaze, her skin flushed and her fingers fiddling with a few strands of her curls. Her expression is as dazed and confused as I'm feeling for the time being. Then something dawns on me, so I ask dubiously, "You don't mean the forest where the fox hunting-"

She raises her eyes to me and nods right away before I finish my question. I feel a lump rise in my throat, and I have a hard time pushing it down. I cough and pop a question, "Are you sure?"

Her eyes flicker closed for a moment as though she tries to gather her courage. Then she looks straight into my eyes and nods with a big movement. "I haven't been back since that day, so perhaps it's time to revisit the place... together with you..."

I'm hesitating for I'm afraid it's too painful for her to go there again, but she does have her point. It may help heal her wound if she can face the issue head on rather than brush it under the rug. Then I feel her tugging on my arm. When I bring my focus back to her, her face is solemn, and there is a plea in her shining eyes.

She may think that my presence can give her the strength that she needs, so I brace myself and reply, "I'm more than willing to accompany you. However, it's a bit of a distance to go there on foot if we want to come back here for dinner in time. I still need to drive you back to Pony's Home tonight, remember?" I decide not to tell her about her diary yet, which I have planned to return to her before or right after dinner.

"I understand," she murmurs after some consideration. "So what do you think?"

I have no choice but to suggest apologetically, "I'm sorry to say that we can only get there by riding a horse."

As expected, she inhales a deep breath, her face twisting into a grimacing frown. Back while we were living together in the House of Magnolia, when she first told me about Anthony's fatal accident, she said that she hadn't ridden a horse ever since. Although Terry had attempted to help her chase away the upsetting memories of the traumatic experience by forcefully dragging her to go horse riding with him, it didn't really alleviate her negative feelings resulting from the horse accident that claimed the life of her young love.

Soon, she releases a long sigh of chagrin, and I respond, "Let's just forget it, Candy. How about we go-"

But she interjects with a determined look, "No! I have made up my mind."

I know her very well by now. She is a strong willed person. In other words, almost no one can sway her opinion once she has her mind set on it. That reminds me of the night in the nature park when she painstakingly tried to persuade me to let her take care of me by living together. I hide my sigh and concur, "Certainly, Candy. Please follow me."

As we head to the stables together, she asks whether I have any idea where exactly she wants me to take her. I answer in a gloomy tone, "Yes, I do. I was there too."

"Were you?" she inquires with her eyes doubled in size, disbelief spreading on her face.

"Yes... you collapsed, and I was the one who picked you up from the ground when the doctor announced the death..."

My voice trails off as I recollect that horrid moment. I can't say it out loud, not even now. George and I were watching them from far away since we had noticed that they had left the crowd on purpose, so we followed them behind. When we heard a shrieking neigh followed by a scream not long afterwards, blood was drained from our faces. George immediately charged his horse to fetch the doctor on site, and at that moment, I prayed with the hope that nothing serious had occurred, but it was already too late. As I later dismounted and took in the sight of Anthony's lifeless face, I felt I could not breathe. I will never forget the sickening pause during which my heart ceased beating entirely and the world seemed to have stopped spinning.

It looks like Candy is deep in her contemplation when I'm putting the saddle on a horse's back. "This chestnut mare has a mild disposition, so I think it suits you, Candy."

Surprisingly, she jerks back and even shakes her head with a troubled expression, like fear is welling up inside her. My brows furrow as I query, "Have you changed your mind?"

She shakes her head even more. I think I comprehend what is on her mind, so I clear my throat and ask, "You don't want to ride a horse by yourself?"

Even under the dim light in the stables, the look of shyness that flashes through her eyes is unmistakable. Thus, I suggest, "Let's ride on the same horse then."

Her features brighten up at once, and a chaste smile appears on her face as I ruffle her hair a bit. Then I choose a tamed mustang instead, which should be strong enough for both of us. After the saddle is placed and the girth is adjusted properly, I straddle on the horse first before I take her hand to give her a lift. She sits in front of me, facing forward with both legs on one side of the horse. When she's ready, I hold on to the reins of the horse before giving a gentle kick on the horse's flank.

Once the horse starts trotting, Candy appears tensed, and she leans against my chest for support. I feel slightly light-headed when a sweet, floral scent drifts towards me from her golden locks. It has a hint of lilies, so unlike the various types of perfume worn by high society ladies. How I wish I could tell her at this moment that she is one of a kind, so special and different from the others.

Roughly about ten or fifteen minutes later, we are getting near to the spot where the accident occurred years ago. With conflicted feelings, I think it's about time to dismount and proceed afoot. This is my first time coming back here too because I have avoided it myself. Yet I know I should not let Candy down. If she's brave enough to revisit the accident scene, then why can't I?

As I lead the horse to a tree with a thin trunk and tie the rein around it, Candy gazes up towards the evergreen trees in pensive silence. The pasture is rimmed by colorful wild roses, and full bloomed bluebells are everywhere. Butterflies are fluttering around us, birds are tweeting high above, and squirrels are running about. The bright afternoon sun shines upon the unkempt forest, making the whole area look enchanting, as though flying fairies would actually show up out of nowhere.

When I return to her side, her face is contorting into a series of sentiments ranging from pain to sorrow. I can't help feeling disheartened and distressed myself. Before long, she whimpers, "Because of me... because of me Anthony was..."

Tears begin streaming down her cheeks; her body shakes, and her lips quiver. I can scarcely believe she takes all the blame herself for Anthony's death. At that moment, I'm flooded by a tidal wave of paralyzing emotion, _it is not your fault, Candy. I wish I could turn back the clock to mend it all..._

The fact that she must have inwardly suffered all this time blows my head and breaks my heart to million pieces, so I step forward to gingerly pull her into my arms, giving her all the strength that I have left. She buries her face in my chest without any hesitation. Then I bend my neck to make sure she hears me, "Candy, it was I who adopted you... it was also I who ordered the fox hunting."

She freezes at the sound of my broken voice, and within seconds she unleashes a torrent of hiccupping sobs. A few bitter teardrops escape my eyes too and trickle down my cheeks. I hastily close my eyes to hold back my tears. With my left arm drawing her even closer to me, I gently rub her upper back with my right hand in an attempt to console her. I take solace in knowing that she feels safe enough to release all her inner emotions, so I can't fall apart now. I have to be strong for the woman I love from the bottom of my heart.

Some long moments later, her crying subsides, and I withdraw myself slightly away from her and speak to her as tenderly as possible, "No one can predict what is waiting around the bend, Candy. The accident was nobody's fault."

In response, she raises her glittering orbs to me and sniffs. "I-I'm sorry... I have made a big mess... on your fine shirt..."

Yes, the upper part of my shirt is soaking wet from her tears, and it sticks to me like a second skin, but I can't care less. "Candy," I murmur her name in a loving voice. I can't help it. "Emotional wounds never heal if you keep fighting your own feelings. It actually helps now that you have cried it all out."

Then I reach out to wipe her tear-stained cheeks with my thumbs. She blushes but continues to hold my gaze, the ends of her mouth slowly tugging upwards. At this instant, my love for her comes over me, and I lean down to press a lingering kiss on her forehead, then her cheek. When I straighten myself later, she flashes me a bashful smile, which makes me mesmerized. I really have to exert all conscious efforts to curb the urge to take her lips with my own. So I make myself look elsewhere and comment, "Candy, shall we go?"

On the way back, I let the horse walk instead. The sun is getting low in the sky, and the horse ride is much more pleasant, at least to me. I feel like something is lifted off my shoulders. Likewise, Candy doesn't look as tensed this time although she still rests her back against me. Amidst our comfortable silence, I reflect upon what has taken place back in the forest, and I'm more than glad that we made it there today. It is a milestone for both of us I think, even a breakthrough for myself. Knowing that we are both grief-stricken and in deep agony over the tragic accident seems to have lessened the anguish inside me. I wonder if she has the same sentiments. Although Candy and I don't see each other every day anymore, the bond we have is way past friendship. What we have experienced together just now has made our bond even stronger, like our souls are connected and our hearts can communicate without words.

'_...Your pain calls out to me._

_It touches my heart._

_It awakens something within me_

_and I become one with you in your pain._

_I may not be able to relieve your pain,_

_But by understanding it, sharing it,_

_I make it possible for you to bear it...' _[1]

As the gentle breeze blows against her long locks, her hair tickles my nose. Then she spins her head sideways to glance up at me, asking, "Albert, have I ever told you about what Rosemary had said to Anthony shortly before she passed away?"

When I shake my head slowly, she recites, "'A flower wilts to bloom more beautifully again. A person dies to be revived in our hearts even more beautifully.'"

The words hit me hard. I am stunned into speechlessness because I have never heard this from Rosemary. While my head tries to register what Rosemary meant, Candy adds grimly, "When Anthony said this to me, I didn't realize that it would later apply to him as well."

It sounds depressing, but it makes sense. They are our loved ones, so memories of them live on with us. As long as we remember them, they never vanish, never blur and never fade. I ponder why Rosemary said this to her young child though. She was probably quite ill already, and her instinct told her that her days were numbered. Therefore, she used these words to comfort Anthony, to prepare him for her imminent death. I surmise she didn't expect that her son would not live long either. I recall both little Anthony and I were bawling hard by her deathbed, and at the same time, out of my blurry eyes, I saw both George and Vincent shed their tears. Since then, my brother-in-law has rarely showed up in our family gatherings again. That reminds me of the stiff opposition they had got before their wedding.

So I let Candy know about the love story of Rosemary and Vincent. Despite being in a lower society class, Vincent was born and raised in a good family. Rosemary was normally a placid and kind person, but she was very tough and unyielding when it came to fight for her own happiness. "Candy, I was too young to understand what was going on those days, but I still remember what she said to Aunt Elroy."

"What did she say?" asks Candy, tilting her head up to me.

"'Vincent has neither birth nor money to recommend him, but he's the man that I love. Nothing makes me happy but to spend my life with him. If I can't marry him, I'm willing to relinquish my family name anytime.'" [2]

I watch Candy blink in bewilderment, and I add, "That certainly made my aunt furious. She was blazing with anger. I had a feeling that if my aunt had not loved Rosemary like her own daughter, my aunt would have slapped her senseless."

Candy makes a soft gasp. Next, I remark, "Believe it or not, what Rosemary said stuck in my mind and has not left me since. Like her, I will only marry for love. No one, and I mean no one, can force me against my will to marry a woman I don't even know."

She regards me with wide eyes, studying my face, as though she is trying to grasp the hidden meaning behind my words. Despite myself, I can't take my eyes off her for the time being. Although her eyes are a bit swollen from the tears, she looks extraordinarily beautiful to me. Within seconds, she blushes under my intense gaze and looks away. Her eyelids are fluttering lightly in the middle of her face, framed by her soft blond curls that are turning into polished gold under the sun. Soon after this, we are back to the stables, and I feel that it's time for my verdict. I should not procrastinate any longer, so I swallow hard and switch the topic, "Candy, are you interested in seeing Ardlay's family portraits?"

She moves her head up and down, her face still pink from blush. While I take her down the hall inside the villa, she recognizes the surroundings and asks, "This leads to the solarium, doesn't it?"

"Right," I reply. "Do you remember it is one of the rooms where we hang the portraits of the deceased family members?"

"Yes, of course. How will I ever forget that adventurous day, Albert?" she questions with a meaningful smile.

I return a smile to her, knowing that she meant the day when she had come with the sole mission to meet her guardian in the solarium. The closer we are getting to that room, the more apprehensive I become. I'm about to know her reaction to seeing her old diary.

The solarium faces east and receives a generous amount of sunlight in the mornings, so naturally it can be relatively dim in the late afternoons. However, since this room has always been my favorite hideout, whenever I'm around, the butler will make sure that this room is lit up enough for me to come at any time during the day. Therefore, as I push open the glass pane double doors, Candy is amazed at the soft and subdued lighting inside. It's a big contrast to the day she first got here in the morning many months ago. Currently, lamps are placed at strategic points near the floor of the spacious room, making it an ideal environment for meditation or reflection.

She enters and paces around the room, pausing now and then to admire each portrait. I trail after her quietly and patiently wait for her to discover her diary, which I have placed in the center of the only desk here. She asks questions every now and then about my ancestors, my parents and Rosemary. Later, she ceases her steps and stares at a portrait showing me as a teenager wearing a kilt. I wonder if she can recognize that the boy was me rather than Anthony, so I choose to remain mute. Then she leaves a comment, sounding amused, "Hey, you undoubtedly resemble your sister and Anthony a lot..."

So the picture doesn't trick her, but her voice fades as her eyes somehow alight on the object sitting on the desk. She glances up sharply at me for a fraction of a second before her hand lands on the diary, picking it up so carefully like it is too delicate to touch. It is enough to stir my blood and make my heart pound like crazy. I thought I had prepared myself for this, but now that the moment has arrived, not knowing what will follow nearly immobilizes me. Thus, I whirl around to face the window and make myself stare in a distance at nothing at all. I take a long, deep breath to will myself to calm down. Then I remark, "I should have returned your diary to you earlier... because this is... your treasure."

To my dismay, my voice sounds bleak, like a murmur. But anyhow, I close my eyes for a few seconds preparing myself to face any consequence. Then I speak up, "So I will leave to give you some privacy."

This time, my voice is neutral. In next instant, I stride across the grand room, but I hear a loud thud before she rushes to stop me. She fixes her eyes on mine for a brief moment before she says in an agreeable tone, "Albert, thank you. Please remind me to bring that home with me."

I notice that her diary is back to where it was on the desk. I figure she is being polite and considerate or perhaps she wants to take her time to re-read her diary later. I manage to put a smile on my face and remark, "Sure, it's dinner time anyway."

Candy and I both love nature and the great outdoors, and I like a cozy dinner with her in a relaxing ambiance. Therefore, we take a leisure ride on a boat down the river to the Mountain Lodge, a small country house where Candy had met Mr. Pirate for the first time. The boat is none other than the swan boat Stear invented specifically for Candy years ago, which I have repaired before today. She is simply rapturous after hearing my dinner plan, and once we get to the kitchen inside the Mountain Lodge, we get our hands on preparing a simple meal together. I see that she has improved a lot on her cooking skills, and when I admire her wholeheartedly, her face beams with pride.

The air is crispy fresh outside. Having dinner outdoors puts us in high spirits, especially with the magnificent sunset as our background, a huge mural done by God. We are in awe of the spectacular environment. Not only we witness the transformation of the sky, where a spectrum of warm colors is displayed, like pink, purple, red, gold and orange, but we also enjoy the sights and sounds of various forest creatures.

As the sun is sinking behind the mountains, I remark in a matter-of-fact tone, "Candy, it's about time to take you home."

For a split second, sadness flickers across her features, but she recovers soon enough and wears a cheery face while she nods. I have arranged someone to pick us up near the Mountain Lodge, so while waiting for the car, I talk about other things to lighten up my mood although I miss Candy already deep inside. She responds amiably, her emerald eyes reflecting the shine of pleasure.

Later, I take her back to the solarium to get her diary, and I say, "I have another gift for you, Candy. I have also bought some souvenirs for the children at Pony's Home. Please wait for me here."

"No," she counters. "May I go with you instead?"

I shrug as my response, and she grabs the diary on the desk and follows me. I present my gift to her in a large box wrapped with fancy paper and a ribbon. She receives it with childlike delight and asks if she can open it now. I shake my head and chuckle. "Candy, please be patient."

She purses her lips in a fake pout, which makes me laugh. Now that the moon is out, it's a bit chilly, so I help her put on the spring coat that she wore earlier today. Then the butler sends a couple of household staff members to help us bring all the gifts to the car, and when everything is all set, I open the passenger door for her and say with a light bow, "Are you ready, milady?"

We are much quieter during the ride as though we are both lost in our own thoughts. For me, I don't know when I will be able to visit her again, and when I do, it's likely that I will have known what my role in her life is. Regardless of what transpires next, I need to remind myself that her happiness is all that matters to me. Yes, I'm just human, and I have my own weaknesses, but I should not keep avoiding the issue.

By the time we have arrived at Pony's Home, the children are in beds already. Miss Pony and Sister Lane come to help us bring all the presents back to the orphanage, and when we are done, I say with a heavy heart, "I need to go now."

Candy promptly offers, "Let me see you off."

Therefore, I bid Miss Pony and Sister Lane goodbye before Candy and I walk to the car. I put up a strained smile and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Candy, it's been a long day for you, so-"

She interrupts my sentence by throwing herself to me. My heart melts as she wraps her arms around my waist and rests her cheek on my chest, albeit very briefly. Then she pulls herself away and says with moist eyes, "Goodnight, Albert. Have a safe ride home."

I plant a soft kiss on her cheek and respond, "Goodnight. Please write to me again, ok?"

Nodding, she waves at me. Then I spin around to drag myself back to my car. Once I start the ignition, I say to her, "Take care, Candy."

She replies by asking, "You too. Will I see you again soon?"

"I will try." That's all I can say at this point. As I drive away, I resolve not to look back.

When I finally return to Lakewood Villa, the household staff have all retired for the day, except my nanny. In fact, she has been waiting for me in the foyer near the front entrance so that she won't miss me.

"Nanny, why are you staying up late? Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

She shakes her head slowly with a motherly smile. "I'm staying in the servants' quarter tonight. They have spare rooms."

"Great!" I answer. "It's too bad I won't see you tomorrow morning because I have to leave before dawn to drive back to Chicago."

"I know, I know, Master William. I just have a few words to say."

So she asks me to accompany her to the servants' quarter. On our way there, she asks me point blank, "Master William, you love Miss Candice, don't you?"

Though she's really advanced in her age, I see that she still has a sharp mind. How do I even begin to answer that question? And how much time do I have? Two minutes?

While I ponder what to say, she goes on her monologue, "I saw that in your eyes, master. You have your father's tender blue eyes, you know? When he fell in love with your mother, the way he looked at her was exactly the same."

I merely smile at her, and she takes it as a 'yes' from me. She stares at me for a couple more seconds before she warmly admonishes me, "Don't make Miss Candice wait too long. She has feelings for you."

That really blows me away, and I can't stop myself from voicing my doubt, "You think so?"

She clicks her tongue and shakes her head at me like I should know better, but a moment later, she simply comments, "Otherwise, why did she spend her precious Sunday with you?"

Before I can respond, she questions with a small frown, "If adoption is the only hurdle, then it's easy to deal with, isn't it?"

So I think she must have learned from the other household staff about my relationship with Candy, so I utter, "That's not the only issue."

By now, we have reached her room, and she spins her head from side to side as though she's checking if there's anyone else around us at present before she drops another bomb in a whisper, "Master William, reputation is very important to a young lady."

I've lost my words. _What is she alluding to?_

Then something strikes me hard. The servants have surely heard of the fact that Candy and I used to live together. Well, thanks to Neil Leagan, who made this known to every guest present at his so-called engagement party with Candy, exposing us to ridicule.

"Nanny, Candy is innocent and pure in every way!" I respond in a subdued voice although I'm enraged inside.

"But you can't stop people from spreading rumours, master."

After giving her a goodnight hug, while returning to my own bedroom, I am seriously thinking what I can do to protect Candy's reputation from now on. It's obvious that she's a victim of dirty gossips now. I should probably avoid interactions with her for a while unless... as my nanny has assumed, Candy does have special feelings for me.

The following week is the most distressing week I've ever had. Although my frantic work schedule keeps my mind occupied most of the time, I'm getting more and more impatient as each day goes by, waiting for a letter from Candy. Towards the end of the week, George informs me that we must go to New York for a few days to address some urgent problems with one of the important business partners. Hence, we leave for New York on Sunday.

When we return to Chicago in the middle of the week, I am delighted to see Candy's letter in the in-tray in my study at home. I wish I could read it right away, but I should have dinner with my family first. Later that evening after dinner, I retreat to my study and tear open Candy's letter. With mixed feelings, I start to read.

'_Dear Mr William Albert Ardlay or Little Bert,_

_Little Bert, are you still working now?_

_I'm back from Happy Martin Clinic as always and have just put the children to sleep._

_Little Bert... I'm very, very happy that you have told me this name! _

_...'_

I shake my head and breathe a sigh of resignation. I have told her to call me 'Bert' or 'Big Bert', but I guess she likes the original nickname better.

She went on describing her inner feelings and experience on the day we went to Lakewood together, including the time when she cried in my arms in the forest.

'_... you have been keeping the same anguish to yourself._

_I'm sorry I cried so hard on your chest. I made a mess on your fine shirt._

_..._

_I feel I was given a new life._

_Albert, thank you very much!_

_...'_

Later, she finally got to the point which I have been anxious to know.

'_...Yes, that diary is full of references to Terry._

_I also have been concerning about the diary._

_Now, I have the diary you gave me back by my side.'_

I pause here to take some soothing breaths. This is what I've been waiting for.

'_I have not opened it, though._

_I'm going to leave it to the care of you again._

_Just like you presented me your badge again which I had once returned to you.'_

I don't think I understand her this time, so I re-read this part at least three times to ensure that I have read the right words, trying to read between her lines at the same time. Clearly, she knew what was inside her diary, but wasn't she at least curious of what she had written back in London? Did she imply something by not opening it? Moreover, why did she want me to keep it for her? Why can't she pass it to her foster mothers or simply put it away, say in her treasure box somewhere?

Being confounded, I have troubles concentrating when I go on reading the rest of her mind-boggling letter.

'_How cruel and beautiful is the passage of time._

_I have no idea what will happen in the world in the days ahead._

_But I can believe that all sweet memories will stay in my heart. And because of them, I will be able to get through any difficulties.'_

I truly admire her. Nobody knows what the future will bring, but she is confident and optimistic as always. Yet, why did she abruptly change the topic?

'_I am — very grateful to my parents who have abandoned me at Pony's Home._

_Thanks to that, I could meet you!'_

What? She was talking about me? That her adversity of being an orphan led her to me?

'_It is me who can never thank you enough._

_Yes, Albert._

_Herein lies my happiness; in now. _

_Ah, I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight again._

_But, I wish Little Bert dream the most fantastic dream. _

_With love and gratitude,_

_Candy'_

I place her letter on my desk and sink in my chair with my eyes tightly shut. No words can describe my inner turmoil for the time being. On one hand, I grew up being trained to use my critical thinking skills. Rather than jumping to conclusions or making assumptions, I should try to see things from people's perspectives as much as possible. On the other hand, I am hardly able to suppress the rising wild hope in my chest, let alone use the rational part of my brain to assess possible explanations of her words.

I pick up my pen in an attempt to write a reply to her, but my thoughts are so tangled in knots that the more I want to sort them out, the more overwhelmed I feel. It's like my mind is going to explode any minute.

With a blank paper staring me in the face, I acknowledge that I can't withstand the turbulent feelings inside me any longer. Compelled by restlessness, I surge to my feet and give George a phone call. He should be home now. When he answers on the other end, I ask if I can take a day off tomorrow. Before he responds, I add, "It's about my life and happiness, George. I must go to Pony's Home at once."

He doesn't say a word after that. He must think that I am out of my mind, but he is possibly too discreet to point it out. Because for one thing it will be past midnight by the time I arrive at Pony's Home, and for another Candy should be asleep by then. Yet, with questions like "What did she intend to say to me in her letter?" and "What if I'm totally wrong?" constantly nagging at me, I won't be able to rest tonight. I need to catch her before she goes to work tomorrow morning.

When I'm about to break our awkward silence, George speaks up at last, "You need not worry, Sir William. I will work things out in the office, but it's a long drive all the way there. Do you want me to keep you company?"

"Thank you for your offer, George. I'll be fine by myself."

"Certainly. All the best to you, Sir William. Please pass my regards to Miss Candice," comes his calm reply.

I thank him and hang up. Before I take off, I jot down a brief note for my aunt and leave it on my desk.

'_Dear Aunt Elroy,_

_Don't panic if you don't see me around. I'm not running away. I will return tomorrow evening. _

_William'_

I have to warn myself again and again not to drive over the speed limit. Although my car is in excellent condition, the last thing I want now is to have the car broken down in the middle of nowhere. At the same time, I can't help doubting about how Candy feels about me even though her letter seems to indicate that it isn't merely my wishful thinking. At the very least, her treatment of her old diary gives me a strong evidence that she is over Terry now. In any case, no matter what will happen tonight, I won't regret venturing into the unknown. Once I have confirmed that Candy does have feelings beyond friendship for me, then it's time for me to confess my love for her.

With unsettling thoughts, I find that I have gripped the steering wheel a bit too tightly. My knuckles have turned white by the time I turn off the car. I choose not to park right in front of Pony's Home because I'm afraid the engine noise will disturb their slumber. As predicted, the crescent moon is already high up in the cloudless sky, where some constellations can be seen by naked eyes. I let my glance wander around the whole area. Even though it appears deserted now, I hear owls hooting occasionally. I can also recognize Candy's favorite tree up on Pony's Hill because of the rope ladder that hangs down from one of its stronger branches.

_Wait a minute, is someone swinging on that rope ladder? At this time of the night?_

Unable to believe my eyes, I find myself sprinting towards that tree. The silhouette seems familiar. Her long curly hair is blowing in the chilly night breeze, and my heart and mind race with raw emotion when I think I recognize who that person is. When I get near, I slow down intentionally. She exhales a deep sigh and jumps off the rope ladder, her hands holding onto the coat that is draped around her shoulders. Only then she senses that someone is approaching her, and she turns her head to my direction. As though she has seen a ghost, she involuntarily makes a sudden intake of breath and puts her hand over her mouth to conceal her astonishment. She probably would have screamed if it hadn't been this late at night.

When I advance towards her, she stands frozen in place, staring at me in utter disbelief. Within seconds, she stutters, "Oh my... my God! This can't... be happening..." The winter coat I gave her earlier as my souvenir from São Paulo is sliding off her shoulders, but she doesn't seem to notice. Then she jeers at herself as she rubs her face roughly, "I must be dreaming. It's time to go back inside."

As her coat is dropped to the ground, she stoops down to pick it up, and that is when I utter her name softly to catch her attention. She literally jumps and falls down on her bottom. Obviously, she is shocked to the core, so I sit down right beside her to make sure my eyes are level with hers. It's important for me to capture all the emotions that pass through her eyes.

Then I put the coat back on her shoulder, and she promptly diverts her eyes to her lap, her legs curled to one side of her body. It is dark even with the moonlight shining above the top of the trees, so I can't tell if she's blushing or not. But judging by the fact that she can't stop fidgeting, she's fully aware that I'm staring intently at her. Her self-consciousness under my gaze makes me both nervous and excited, causing the hair on my nape to stand up. To me, the long awaited moment has arrived, so without any delay I show her the letter in my hand. "I just received this, and I can't wait to talk with you, Candy."

"Yes," she murmurs in a halting manner. "I can't sleep... wondering..."

She is hesitant to reveal whatever she was going to say. I have thousands of butterflies swarming my stomach currently, but I make myself ask, "Wondering if I have received your letter yet or how I will respond to it?"

"Both," her crisp reply escapes her mouth as her head lowers even more at my question.

Something clicks inside me when I grasp how much she cares about my response. Feeling encouraged, I chew on the rising lump at the back of my throat and say, "Candy, when you said..."

I pause to transform my thoughts into coherent words, striving to get it right, and she raises her expectant eyes to me. Then I clear my throat and resume, "You are grateful to your parents for..."

My breathing hitches again because I can't even say the word "abandoning". The word itself evokes a strong negative feeling, but she continues my sentence for me, "Yes, I'm grateful to them. If not, I wouldn't have met you here."

That's exactly what I want her to clarify first, so I follow up in a haste, "Are you grateful because I have later adopted you into my family?"

She is unfazed at this instant and shakes her head purposefully, meeting my searching gaze. I can hear my heart rate resonating through my ears, but I don't miss her next words, "That's not what I meant, Albert. Didn't we meet right here on Pony's Hill for the first time?"

So she meant the time we had met when I had appeared to her wearing a kilt. The nickname she had given me after that brief encounter still makes me feel embarrassed, but it remains a secret between her and me. Since then, we have run into each other again and again by chance; our lives are interwoven and undeniably connected. Presently, feeling more grateful to God than ever, a genuine smile finds its way to my face, and I think it's time for my next move.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a jewellery box inscribed with the Ardlay's insignia. I flip her hand up and put it on top of her palm. She looks at me curiously, and I nod with a smile and say, "Please open it."

In the jewellery box, there is a silver kilt pin that matches the badge that Candy has kept all these years as her amulet. I say to her, "The badge that I returned to you and this pin actually belong to the same set, designed and handmade in Scotland many years ago and passed down to me from my ancestors."

Then she asks me what this pin is for. "A kilt pin is a piece of jewellery worn on the lower corner of the outer apron of a kilt," I reply. "It is designed to add weight to that area of the kilt in order to prevent the apron from falling or blowing open."

"How beautiful and exquisite!" she praises while she spins the pin back and forth, reflecting the moonlight which makes it even shinier.

"Yes, I think so too." Then I take that piece of jewellery from her and pin it near the collar of her winter coat like a brooch, saying, "Hence, I want you to keep it now, Candy."

She instantly shakes her head, showing me the badge that is dangling around her neck. "I already have this."

"It's different," I insist. "Yet I must say that it means a lot to me when you still carry it around with you."

"Because I miss my prince very much," she mumbles, avoiding my eyes.

Her reply takes me by surprise, and as if it has not affected me enough, she adds in a voice barely over a whisper, "I haven't been able to sleep much lately since the day he came to take me to Lakewood with him..."

Her voice is getting lower and lower, and I'm immensely touched. At this moment, the breeze blows her hair into her face. I summon my courage to reach out to push the stray hair back behind her ears, getting myself ready for my next step. She glances up, a fleeting gleam of shyness passing through her eyes. My heart skips a beat, but I manage to respond, "Candy, I miss you too. You're the subject of my dreams and my waking thoughts."

Upon hearing that from me, she appears stirred, a heartwarming smile materializing on her lips. Then I proceed to make my request known, "Candy, do me a favor, will you?"

Her smile disappears rapidly, her features now creased with consternation. I move a little closer to her before I whisper to her, "From now on, please forget that I am your legal guardian."

Dread drains from her eyes immediately, and she relaxes after heaving a long sigh of relief. Then she consents with an eager nod as she replies in a deliberate voice, "I've never treated you as my guardian, Albert."

"Great," I murmur as I scrutinize her face, taking in her features. She seems to have troubles meeting my eyes tonight, and she averts her glance again. There's no better time than now, so I gently lift up her chin to make her look at me before I raise the question that plagues my mind for a very long time, "Then who am I to you?"

She remarks without a second thought, "You're Prince on the Hill."

A sudden rush of adrenaline courses through me. Knowing that Prince on the Hill was her first innocent love and the fantasy she's kept to herself for many years, her solid answer stirs my heart and soul beyond measure. Thus, I raise my hands to her face, softly brushing her warm cheeks, and say, "The reason why I give you the kilt pin is that there are other accessories in the same set. You will keep the badge and the pin, and I will keep the rest with me... until one day, all these accessories will be back together again."

Visibly flabbergasted, she stares intensely at me, trying to read my thoughts. Her eyes widened, and her eyebrows shoot up inquiringly. Then I unhurriedly elaborate in a distinct voice, "The kilt pin is the sign of my promise to you... that one day you and I will be together."

Despite being dark now, I can see that she's struggling with her tears. Her mouth opens and shuts a few times before she utters in a tremulous voice, "I'm a lowly orphan with unknown origin..."

"I don't care!" I retort loudly. I am shocked at the volume of my own voice, but I continue regardless, "It doesn't really matter to me where you were from, Candy. I like you just the way you are!"

With her round eyes glistening in the moonlight, she further comments, "But you should be aware that Great Aunt Elroy looks down on my background with all her heart..."

As she pauses, her shoulders have slumped inadvertently. I want to put up a counter argument, but I decide to hear her out because her voice was free of frustration or self-pity, like she was just stating the fact. She then goes on, "Her attitude to me proves that, though I admit she's acting less hostile towards me lately."

"Let me deal with my aunt," I assure her confidently. "I acknowledge that she's profoundly prejudiced, but bear in mind I'm a man with backbone. She is not the head of the family, _I am_. Besides, I will be proactive to protect you from harm."

Then I stop to regard her for a moment. She doesn't look entirely convinced, but when our eyes locked, I inquire thoughtfully, "More importantly... are you willing to be a significant part of my life?"

My question makes her tear up, but she gives me an exaggerating nod right after that, and my heart jumps for joy. I grasp both her hands in mine and confess, "Candy, when I recovered my memory, your smiling face was the first image that popped up in my mind, and I knew right then that you had captured my heart."

My voice is thick with emotions. She parts her mouth to speak, but she gasps when I crush her in my arms, whispering to her ear, "Candy, I've loved you for so long, not as my sister or protégé, but as a woman."

She hugs me very tightly in response, and soon I feel my shirt gradually getting wet. I wish that we could remain in each other's embrace for eternity, but at the same time I want more than that now. Moments later, she glances up at me with her teary eyes and speaks in a hoarse voice, "I love you too, Albert. I didn't realize it until after you had vanished in my life. I missed you so much that your face occupied my every thought."

Her confession moves me to tears too. I blink them back and wipe the wetness away from the corners of her eyes with the tips of my fingers. "Don't cry now, Candy. Remember you are prettier when you smile?"

Instantaneously, she rewards me with a smile so dazzling that makes my pulse beat like a drum. My fingers then travel across her luscious lips. She becomes stiff, her breathing quickens in anticipation, and I bend down to press my lips against her soft ones, ever so tenderly. At the very instant our lips connect, I feel so complete and whole, like the void in my heart is filled at long last or the missing puzzle piece is finally in place.

Oh, how I have longed to convey to her all the love my heart holds for her. My dream has come true now. She's so sweet and ready, and when she responds in earnest by circling her arms around my neck, I break off the kiss and leave a trail of feather light kisses upon her forehead, her eyelids, her freckles on her nose, and both sides of her cheeks. Then I come back to seal her lips with my own, and my arms snake around her trim waist to bring her closer to me as I deepen the kiss. From the way she kisses me back, I know she loves me and yearns for me as much as I do for her. Our heart rates increase with each passing minute, our breathing getting strained.

When air becomes a necessity, we pull apart. I look her right in the eyes, stroking her soft cheek with love and affection. Resting her head on my shoulder, she maintains eye contact with me while fondly running her fingers in my hair. Her lips, though swollen from all that kissing, form a satisfied grin on her flushed face. Like me, she is panting too, her chest heavily heaving.

A long while later, I know there's a small chapel attached to Pony's Home, so I suggest, "Candy, let's go to the chapel now."

She cocks up her brow and questions, "Why?"

"You will know soon!" comes my evasive answer.

Once we are inside the chapel, I find the oaken kneeler near the altar. Then I gesture her to kneel beside me. She complies at once and readily folds her hands. When I bow my head, she follows suit. Then I pray aloud, "Dear God, here I declare my love to Miss Candice White. I promise to share with her one love, one lifetime. I will love her every waking moment, to embrace her pain and pleasure in life each day, each night and each morning. Please let me be her shelter, guarding her from her fears." [3]

When I turn to face her, tears are pouring down her cheeks. Then I say to her, "Mark my words, Candy. I will do everything in my authority to fulfill my promises to you, and I will annul the adoption as soon as I return to Chicago." She nods, showing her faith in me.

Then I relay to her another secret of my late sister, "In the worst case, we can elope together like Rosemary and Vincent. They got help from George. You can imagine how my aunt was boiling with rage back then." [4]

She is undoubtedly astounded, giving me a long considering look. Yet within a short time she raises her right hand like she is making a vow. She proclaims, "Albert, wherever you go, I will go too!"

Right after that, she flings her arms around me, nuzzling against my chest. I chuckle, saying in my tender voice, "Easy, easy, Candy. I'm not leaving yet, but I really think that you should go to bed now."

Yet she refuses to cooperate. "Where are you going to rest, Albert?"

"In my car. I have brought a blanket with me."

"Take me with you, please."

Her answer catches me off guard, and she looks at me with a beseeching expression. Noting my reluctance, she reminds me of the night we spent together when we were stranded in a rural area by a lake after she had fallen for Neil's trap. I have tried to dissuade her, but she seems unrelenting about letting me go. Finally, I oblige with her wish. We snuggle up with each other on the rear seat of my car, keeping ourselves warm and cosy sharing the same blanket. Not much time has elapsed before we dive into another round of passionate kissing. After that, she drifts off first, wearing a content smile on her angelic face. I wrestle with my drowsy eyes and curl my fingers in her silky strands very lightly. I love her very much, and I want to hold her and watch her sleep for the rest of my life. Soon, I doze off too, dreaming of my future with the woman I love.

**Epilogue **

When I open my eyes shortly after the break of dawn, the sunlight fills the bedroom, giving colors back to the surroundings. The bed is so comfortable, the sheets very snug and soft. I turn my head sideways to admire my young wife, who is lying on her side facing me, sound asleep. I figure she's too weary to wake up.

Watching her in repose, bliss and serenity suffuse my whole being. As the happiest man on earth, a gratified grin soon spreads across my face when I recall the details of how my wife and I consummated our love for the first time. From the moment I stepped into this bedroom last night, carrying her in my arms the bridal way, to sleeping together in bed now, the experience was simply incredible and unforgettable.

Candy was still in her wedding gown when I laid her down on the bed. As I helped her undress, the undeniable look of love and trust in her eyes made my heart pump like never before, as if it would burst out of my chest any second. Yet, I forced myself to take it slow. This was our first night as husband and wife, and I had to be gentle and tender. When I slipped my fingers inside her undergarments and molded them to her feminine curves, her shaking became even more prominent, but she didn't flinch although her hands clung to my arms nervously. Finally, the last piece of her clothing was peeled away. Completely naked, she was stunningly beautiful, her breasts lovely and pert and her thighs extremely enticing.

Needless to say, in no time at all, we began a series of deep, lingering kisses. Her creamy skin was smooth and perfect, her flowery scent intoxicating, and my goal was to taste and touch every single inch of her. So I brushed her curly tresses out of the way as I planted kisses along her neck, across her shoulders and all over her curvaceous body.

No doubt she was very shy and a little awkward initially, but she managed to get the kilt off me. I could see her cheeks were flushed crimson red even under the dim candlelight. More than once she expressed her wishes to please me, so she was willing to learn from me and follow my lead. Before long, her eyes were flared with passion when she ardently responded to my kisses and caresses. She caught on fast, even taking initiatives at times, which made me feel as if I was burning inside out.

Hearing her moan and groan, I could barely wait to become one with her, but we continued kissing and fondling until I was certain that her body was begging for it. Though she gave a yelp and winced in my arms as I took her the first time, she reassured me that she was fine. When she later screamed her satisfaction, I couldn't have felt more euphoric in my entire life, and I knew I was allowed to finish as well. I had never expected that making love to Candy could be this intense and wonderful, resulting in a deep sense of fulfilment that made life worthwhile.

Neither of us felt like resting after that, so we made love over and over again till we were totally spent with no more energy left to explore each other. As we savored the afterglow, I drew her close to me, and she fondly wrapped her arm around my chest with her head tucked beneath my chin and her face nestled in the crook of my neck. With our nude bodies tangled together, we exchanged endearments in loving whispers before we gave in to our exhaustion, letting sleep claim us.

Astonishingly, right at this moment, my body indicates that I desire her again. How can this be possible?

Not wanting to rouse her, I quietly get off the bed and head to the bathroom. But the note underneath the bathroom door comes into my view, and I recognize her handwriting. She must have left it here while I was sleeping. After reading it, I feel so blessed to have her, and my eyes brimmed with exhilaration.

'_Dearest Little Bert, _

_My very handsome Prince on the Hill, I know you love me without reserve because: _

_You consistently make me feel protected and cherished, you genuinely care about my joys and sorrows, you understand my feelings like no one else does, and more._

_Most of all, you're always there for me, as my very best friend, to support and to guide me._

_I need you, I want you, and I love you!_

_With love and gratitude,_

_Candy'_

THE END

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you like the ending. I intentionally keep this story short, so I didn't write anything about how Albert and Candy overcame the inevitable obstacles to get married. For your interest, I did write something along that line in my other short story "It Must Have Been Love".

Many thanks to the following readers who have written reviews or given me feedback for Chapter 1, and most of you have urged me to continue. Therefore, I would like to dedicate this second chapter to that particular devoted Albert fan and to you all listed below. There's no specific order, and I hope I haven't misspelled your names or missed any of you! If I do, please contact me.

Blackcat2010, Melissa U., Charmichan, mina, forever, Lorelei Candice Black, Lezti Bella, albertcraze, Edith, Olga Lidia Solis, 221BBakerSt, Milady, Lady Blue, a happy reader, KattieAndrew, Guest, belis, janja8, keilanot2, Nathanalie, rui, winry7405, CandyFan, and Esposa De Watson.

**Footnote:**

[1] Excerpt from "Spiritual Pain" by Jean Varnier.

[2] This line is taken from Candy's letter to Anthony in CCFS epilogue. I have rephrased it a little for the story.

[3] Inspired by the song "All I Ask Of You" from The Phantom Of The Opera.

[4] This is based on the old CC novel. I believe Albert and Candy would have enough guts to do that if all else failed.


End file.
